Field of the invention relates to the vertical takeoff, and horizontal takeoff, along with hovering within the atmosphere. Hypersonic configuration changes in mid flight to reduce drag, while providing lift and control utilizing the same surfaces.
Through the use of multiple lifting body surfaces producing vertical thrust from their rotation, and at appropriate phases convert into a stationary wing system that is the air control, lift, and stabilizer during foward flight.